V1.0.0.82
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.82 |Prev = V1.0.0.81 |Next = V1.0.0.83 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net * New sound when logging into PVP.net. League of Legends v1.0.0.82 Champions * Kennen is a new magical assassin ninja, using the energy system to cast his spells instead of mana. * : Kennen throws a lightning infused shuriken towards a location, damaging the first enemy it hits and adding a Mark of the Storm to them. * : Kennen passively deals extra damage and adds a Mark of the Storm to opponents every few attacks, and can activate this ability to deal damage to all nearby marked units and add another mark. * : Kennen transforms into a writhing ball of electricity, receiving a massive energy boost and gaining the ability to move through units. Enemy units he passes through receive damage and gain a Mark of the Storm. * (Ultimate): Kennen summons an electrical storm around him, casting down lightning bolts to a random enemy champions near him multiple times per second. * (Innate): Kennen's abilities add Marks of the Storm to opponents they hit, which explode at 3 stacks, stunning the opponent and restoring some of Kennen's energy. * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing attack speed. * ** Fixed a bug that allowed Ashe to hit the same target with multiple arrows. ; * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * ** No longer removes positive buffs. ** Updated minimap icon for when activated. ; * General ** Tweaked autoattack animation timing. * General ** Updated sound for , , . ** Updated sound for and added laugh on activation. ; * General ** Tweaked autoattack animation timing. * General ** Added opposing tooltips. * ** Fixed ability power ratio to match the tooltip. * ** Changed to no longer be usable while . * Stats: ** Mana per level reduced to 64 from 78. ** Base armor increased to 9 from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 11. ** Damage per second scaling increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to from 12. ** Cooldown reduced to from 12. ** It now grants a new attack damage buff, "Cyclone Strike" which persists through the shield breaking. * ** Active cooldown reduced to from . * ** Now slows enemy units for 40% that re-enter the storm after being pushed out. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * General ** Added an alternate attack animation. ** Voice over set updated (say goodbye to the 'Dance Macabre'). ** Voice overs added to attacks and spells. * ** Fixed a discrepancy in tooltip. The tooltip now lists the damage dealt per second (the ability itself still deals damage every half second). * General ** Fixed a bug in which Rammus' movement speed was slightly too slow during and . ** Tweaked autoattack animation timing. ** sound now ramps up in pitch to match his increased speed. * ** Ability power bonus reduced to from . * ** Mana cost fixed to correctly be from 60 at all ranks. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not displaying properly with death recap. ; * ** New casting sound. ; * ** Fixed the description for his innate in the character pane. It should now reflect the correct functionality. * ** Fixed a bug where its bonus damage worked against towers. ** Unique sound added. * ** Adjusted so the stun matches up better with the cast cursor and the particle. Items * Removed . * Remake ** 270 Health. ** 18 Armor. ** 24 Magic Resist. ** UNIQUE Aura: +12 Armor / +15 Magic Resistance / +8 damage to nearby allied units. ** Old: +270 Health; UNIQUE Aura: +23 Armor, +24 Magic Resistance, +10 Damage. * Remake ** 180 Health. ** 20 Ability Power. ** UNIQUE Passive: +20 Magic Penetration, +10% Spell Vamp (5% for multi-target spells). * ** Mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. ** Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to % from 2%. * ** Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * ** Recipe changed to + 2 × + . * ** Health reduced from 775 to 700. * ** New Recipe: + + . ** Stats modified to 425 Mana, 45 Armor, 20% cooldown reduction from 500 Mana, 36 Armor, 20% cooldown reduction. * ** Magic resistance reduced to 25 from 30. * ** Attack speed increased to 50% from 30%. ** Mana regen per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. * ** Armor increased to 25 from 23. ** Dodge chance increased to 12% from 11%. * ** Movement speed increased to 15% from 12%. * ** Cooldown reduced to 120 from 150. ** Combine cost reduced to 700 from 900. * ** Healing and regeneration bonus reduced to 25% from 30%. ** Health regen per 5 increased to 20 from 18. * ** Attack speed aura reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Armor reduction aura reduced to 20 from 25. * ** Recipe changed to 2 × + . ** Attack speed increased from 20% to 40%. ** Removed mana regen. * ** Combine cost reduced to 700 from 1000. * ** Mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. * ** Combine cost reduced to 250 from 450. * ** Damage return increased to 30% from 25%. * ** removed from the recipe. ** Armor reduced to 60 from 81. General * : ** Modified to restore % of your maximum energy per second. ** Fixed a bug where Crest of the Ancient Golem was not increasing energy. * Fixed an issue that was causing some buff sounds / icons to not be removed properly. * Middle mouse scrolling functionality has been improved. Item Shop Enhancements * The item shop has been updated to support the use of more items in each category through the use of a scroll bar, and the overall look has been polished to convey information more clearly. zh:V1.0.0.82 Category:Patch notes